gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Role You Were Born to Play
The Role You Were Born to Play '(Source) is the fifth episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-first episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 8th, 2012, after a four-week hiatus. The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers McKinley High *This could be the school musical episode. *The musical could be 'Grease'. (Source) Mike and Mercedes *Mike and Mercedes will be back for this episode and 4x06. Source *So what happened to Tike anyway, besides the “Make Change Forever” tattoo tweak? Harry Shum Jr. says that when Mike resurfaces in Episode 5, “You’ll get a little more explanation on how that ended. ” As he notes, “It’s always difficult when you have a long distance relationship” – especially when one party appears to be faring just fine, if not better, during the separation. “Mike’s always been a straight-A student, so he is doing really well college, and I think that’s what’s difficult for them,” Shum ventures. “Tina doesn’t know how to really figure that out.” Source Sugar *Sugar has a role in the musical. "She gets the most appropriate part for her character: kind of a joker, kind of a little outrageous," Lengies says. Source *Things heat up between Sugar and Artie again. "There's some sprinkle of Artie and Sugar coming back again," she says. Source Wemma and Beiste *Beiste will try to encourages Emma to not go to Washington Source *Emma will teach Will the true meaning of love Source Wemma and Beiste *Beiste will try to encourages Emma to not go to Washington Source *Emma will teach Will the true meaning of love Source Finn and Ryder *Blake Jenner's character, Ryder, will be appearing in episode five. (Source) *Finn helps "McKinley newbie" Ryder get into New Directions. (Source) *About his role on Glee, Blake Jenner had this to say, "It's pretty much my story kicked up a notch: I was an athlete in high school and I was a nice guy who was there for my friends and this character really embodies all of that," Jenner says, noting Ryder is an existing student at McKinley. In keeping with what Murphy previewed on Twitter, Ryder will indeed come complete with a potential love interest. "I do like someone, and you see that," he previews. Source *Ryder auditions for the school play by accident! Source Scenes *Cory was filming on the McKinley set. Source *Lea and Cory filmed a Finchel scene today (9/04) Source However this could be for The Break-Up. *Lea, Cory, Naya, Heather, Jayma, Matthew, Darren and Chris filmed a scene together (9/04) Source However this could be for The Break-Up. *Dot-Marie Jones has returned to filming and has filmed 2 scenes with Matthew and Jayma. (9/11) Source *Cory filmed a scene which was described on Twitter as " A Step in a Different Direction for Mr Finn Hudson." (9/11). Source *Lea filmed a scene a dancing scene NYADA (9/11). Source *Harry Shum Jr. was at a dance rehearsal with the newer cast members (9/11). Source *Melissa Benoist filmed a scene with Alex Newell (9/12). Source *Amber Riley has return to filming and has filmed a scene with Cory, Kevin and Harry in the auditorium (9/12) .Source *Melissa and Alex filmed a scene with Jane (9/13).Source *Blake Jenner has had his first day of shooting (9/13) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Amber today (9/14). Source *Lea and Chris were filming on the Mckinley set. (9/14) Source Music *Cory, Darren and Chord were in the studio. (8/20) Source however this could be for Makeover or The Break-Up. *Lea was in the studio recording a duet (8/25) Source however this could be for The Break Up *Dean was in the studio (8/25) Source However, this could be for The Break-Up *Chris and Jayma were in the studio. (8/27) Source *Lea was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/29). Source *Cory was in the studio. (8/31). Source *Melissa, Jacob and Blake probably will sing Hand Jive from Grease Source *Cory was in the studio (9/17) However it could be for either this episode or 4x06 Source Songs *Born to Hand Jive' from ''Grease. Sung by Marley, Jake, and Ryder. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel and''' TBA'. Source *'TBA''' by P!nk. Sung by TBA. Source Trivia *At 30 characters (with spaces) and seven words, this episode title is the longest of all the Glee episode titles, beating out "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" by four characters and two words. *This is the fourth time that the fifth episode of the season starts with the word "The" *This is the fourth time the fifth episode includes a musical (The first episode was Cabaret in "The Rhodes Not Taken" in season 1 and the second was The Rocky Horror Show in "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" in season 2 and third is West Side Story in "The First Time" in Season 3. Guest Cast *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn. Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Gallery Finn4x05.jpg 577044_403074629746427_552533271_n.jpg Ccc1.jpg Tumblr madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr madf6qXfEI1rdjhwuo1 500.jpg tumblr_magykjfvFW1r91bhh.png tumblr_magyfvgcb01r91bhh.png tumblr_magygsFol61r91bhh.png tumblr_magyi2wsld1r91bhh.png Adad.jpg Cs.jpg Ar.jpg A3Ak9BICIAAlXGV.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes